Tyrant
by BatMan3Robin
Summary: Chizu Shinoda and her clan just moved to the new village, Konohagakure. The move left her tense and stressed out, but soon she meets two strong shinobi that could either bring her spirits up, or just pull them even farther down. Even more, the new village is already facing civil problems and she's caught in the middle. What's a girl to do? [Madara x OC x Tobirama]
1. Chapter 1

The move to the newly established village had brought a big toll on the small Shinoda clan. Many were suspicious of the invitation to make this village hidden in the leaves their new home, but it was time for a change.

They were almost there. The head of the clan was taking the lead in their march to the new village, with his daughter by his side. She wasn't ready to leave the comfort of her old home. It was far away from the war that had ended not too long ago. Although, her clan was isolated she knew they were safe. They refused to take sides with any clan participating in the war and kept neutral. But, her father made the choice to move the clan to Konohagakure, ultimately, choosing to align with the Senju and Uchiha that helped form the village.

"I can sense great amounts of chakra nearby, Father."

The leader turned to his daughter and smiled. "Yes, I can sense it too. We are getting close to the village. Aren't you excited, Chizu?" He asked softly. Chizu returned the smile and nodded her head. She wasn't excited at all though. She missed home. Home was where her mother was. She felt guilty for leaving her behind, but she had a duty to this clan and followed her father and the others here. Her father needed her, she couldn't leave him alone.

They started to see gates and everyone who was quiet started to murmur amongst each other. Excitement was building, and finally the long walk to Konohagakure was over. Chizu clasped her hands behind her back and matched the fast pace her father had just acquired. He was eager to see what Hashirama Senju had offered him and his clan.

"There's someone standing at the gates, Father."

"I believe there is two at the gate, Chizu. Don't you see that tall fellow off to the side?"

Chizu had seen him, but casted him off as no one important. He wasn't making himself look important in anyway, so why should she give any attention? She rolled her eyes, but nodded her head. "Oh, yes… I see him now," she lied. As they came closer to the gates she could see the man who she deemed important. He was a tall man with large shoulders. He had long brown hair and a friendly face. She could sense his chakra, and it was like getting hit in the face with a pan. It was powerful and enormous, but it didn't scare her.

"Masao Shinoda! You made it!" The man at the gates yelled.

His loud booming voice caught the Shinoda off guard and they all together jumped back.

"H-Hashirama Senju, it has been a long trip… but, yes… we have made it," Chizu's father chuckled nervously. He rubbed his hands together then offered one to Hashirama for a handshake. He was nervous, and caught off guard, but happy nonetheless to be at the village.

"I can see the tiredness on you and your clansmen faces! Let's hurry up and get you settled into the village so you and everyone can rest!" Hashirama grinned as he shook Masao's hand excitedly.

Chizu watched intensely at her Father's and Hashirama's interaction. She took note of every movement they made and every word uttered between the two men. It started off as a bad habit she had formed when she was younger, but eventually she knew how to make it work for her father. He never paid attention to these little details, that could give away a person's true self, so she made sure to catch them for him. So far Hashirama seemed genuine. She didn't deem as a threat, just a friendly man. But, this was just the beginning.

"Ah, you must be…?"

"Oh! This is my daughter Chizu!"

Hashirama's eyes widened and he immediately grabbed her hand, shaking it violently. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Chizu! I hope you take this village to your liking!" He grinned. The girl blinked her eyes and nodded her head slowly. She never met anyone like this before, she was confused and interested.

"Oh, Madara, stop being rude and say hello!"

Chizu caught movement out of the corner of her eye and immediately took back her hand. She lowered her eyes, and took a step back so that her father was the only one in front. She had not sensed this Madara's chakra when approaching the village gates, but as he made his way over to them now… she could feel it.

It was at par with Hashirama's, but it was different. It felt dark and dangerous. Why was he masking his chakra until now?

"Shinoda," Madara greeted with a rough voice. There was no interest in his eyes, he must've been dragged out here.

"Ah, Uchiha. Nice to meet you! I hope we can become great allies," Masao smiled. He held out his hand to shake and immediately Chizu raised her eyes to watch Madara. He stared down at the hand for a moment too long, and finally he reached to shake it when Hashirama coughed awkwardly. It was not a firm shake compared to the Senju's.

As Chizu watched on, she could see how Madara's dark eyes scanned her father. His lips were twitched slightly upward into a crooked smirk.

He was judging her father. He must've felt superior to a clan leader that used to hide away in a forest to avoid conflict. Chizu sucked in a deep breath and exhaled quietly. This man, right off the bat, needed to have a close eye kept on him. She couldn't trust him. Why would Hashirama even allow a man like this in close proximity to the village? Couldn't he see that he was trouble?

Had she assessed Hashirama incorrectly?

She'll need more time to get a full report on these two men. Until she can conclude anything… Hashirama will be deemed a threat along with Madara.

"This is Chizu… my daughter," Masao said as he looked over his shoulder to his daughter. He motioned for her to come back to the front, but she ignored it.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Uchiha," Chizu said quietly as she bowed her head lightly. Madara's eyes rested on her boredly before flickering them away. Madara held no interest for her. She was just another daughter to another clan leader after all.

"A-ah, Madara! Where are your manners? Say hello to Chi—"

"It is okay, Hashirama. There is no need," Chizu smiled. She clasped her hands and watched as Hashirama blinked his eyes and quickly casted Madara a dirty look. The Senju was a weird person to observe, but she had to admit that it was interesting.

* * *

"This is a spacious area they granted us, Father," Chizu whispered.

Masao nodded his head as he stared out the window. The streets were empty, and he couldn't help, but start to feel regret creep up on him.

"Yes, it is surprising that they would give us a section of the village. Especially, with our numbers so low. It's not like we are as big as the Senju or Uchiha," he sighed.

"Maybe they expect us to mate like bunnies," Chizu said, half-jokingly. Masao's eyes widened and he turned to his daughter who sat at the table with her eyes closed. He wasn't used to her joking like this. She was usually quiet and sweet. The stress must be getting to her.

No one was really interested in the tour of the village that Hashirama gave earlier. They just wanted to hurry and settle into their new homes.

No matter how friendly Hashirama came off, Chizu was still suspicious of him due to the seemingly close relationship he had with Madara. No one with good will would allow a man as dark as Madara near a village that was built to bring people together. Unless, they were a fool.

"Why don't you go explore the village a bit? You might meet some new friends," Masao suggested as he looked back to the window. He was used to seeing people fill up the streets, but it was like he moved into a ghost town now. It will take time to get back to the way things were.

"If you think it will do any good then I'll go, Father. Although, don't expect me to bring home any friends," Chizu muttered as she stood up from the table. She pushed in the chair, creating an unpleasant scratching sound. Masao winced and watched as his daughter made her way out of their new home. There were only a few times in his life where he could tell when Chizu was angry, and it was only when she allowed it. This was one of those times.

* * *

When she left the section Hashirama had granted her clan, Chizu immediately saw bustling streets, filled with people running and walking from every direction. The air was heavy with smoke from restaurants, and from food vendors who set up small movable grills on the side of the street. For a new village, it was already starting to get full.

Chizu had no clue where to start. During the tour of the village she, out of stubbornness, had chosen to ignore everything that Hashirama shown her and her clansmen. It was a dumb move on her part, she had to admit.

Rubbing her nose, she stepped into the busy street with no destination in mind.

Walking through the streets made her feel vulnerable. She didn't know these people, someone could just attack her and she wouldn't see it coming. With every shove and bump built up more anxiety in her. When would the next physical contact become an actual attack?

Taking in a deep breath, Chizu shoved her way to the sidewalk. She ignored the complaints from the people and finally managed to break away from mob on the street. Sweat trailed down the side of her face, but still she didn't feel safe. The sidewalk was just as bad.

"Hey! You want a meat bun?" A vendor shouted.

Chizu jumped and turned to face the man, pale in the face.

"No, I don't want such a thing," she hissed and backed into the alleyway. The talking and shouting from the streets became muffled and finally she could release the breath she was holding. Things were never this bad back home. How can people behave like this?

Dragging her fingers against the brick wall, Chizu looked up and an idea popped into her head.

She focused chakra to her feet and placed on foot on the wall. Balancing herself out, she jumped and slammed her other foot to the wall and proceeded to walk up it until she got to the rooftop. She took in the view of the village and sighed. How on earth did her clan manage to get stuck in such a place?

She turned away from the view and started walking. When needed she would jump to the next roof.

Chizu didn't consider herself the strongest person out there. She was somewhere in the middle between weak and strong. When it came to battles, which was very rare, she would be the person somewhere in the back, analyzing what the enemy is doing and predicting what they could do.

That only happened three times in her life.

She never actually participated physically, but if she did she would imagine doing relatively well. Or maybe she's just thinking too highly of herself.

"You aren't permitted to walk on top of the roofs."

Chizu's ears perked and she turned around swiftly to catch the voice. She had caught a strong chakra following her earlier. It was faint, but she could still feel it.

She couldn't detect any danger from this person, but why would he be following her?

He was a serious looking guy, but his white shaggy hair threw off this serious vibe Chizu was feeling. She tilted her head and stared at him.

"Ah, you must be the adventurous kind," she muttered, earning a look of disapproval from the man. "What are you saying? If you're going to talk about someone then say it loud enough for them to hear," he said as he crossed his arms. Chizu clasped her hands and bowed her head slightly.

"I'm sorry. I've never seen someone with your hair color, especially around the age I'm guessing you are," Chizu smiled. The man raised an eyebrow, not sure if the girl just insulted him or not. Chizu noticed the disdain on his face and laughed. "It looks nice on you though!"

The man shook off her compliment and came closer to the girl, closing the gap.

"I understand that my brother is hard to keep up with, but it is inexcusable to ignore the rules he told you during the tour of the village," the man scolded.

Chizu frowned.

 _This is Hashirama's brother?_ Chizu thought. They were sure the opposite then. She casted off the surprise.

"What rules?"

The man closed his eyes and sighed. "As expected of him to skip that part. I shouldn't have gone against my gut feeling."

Chizu sighed, was everyone here so troublesome?

"Either way, you should know that walking on top of the roofs shows improper etiquette. I'm sure you didn't do this back home," the man chided. His voice was leveled, never rising. Chizu wanted to roll her eyes, but she knew that would only bring out another scold. Didn't he have anything better to do?

"I understand, forgive me," Chizu smiled. Her lips twitched, but she didn't let her smile falter. She blinked her eyes and shoved her hand out, catching the man off guard.

"I'm Chizu Shinoda by the way. It's a pleasure to meet you, ah…"

"Tobirama Senju," he finished, grabbing her hand and shaking it firmly.

* * *

 **I love Madara and Tobirama so much, so obviously I'm going to write more stories about them with new OC's.**

 **I wanted to try and make an OC that's way different from the ones I usually make, so lets see how this GOOOO00OOES!**

 **If you can please leave a review and let me know how this story is going for you.**

 **Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

Screams were heard as Chizu rushed through the hallway. The screams were coming from a child who was only copying what his mother did. There was no real danger, but Chizu couldn't help, but feel anxious as her heart beat erratically.

She pushed open the door to the room where the mother was, and saw her lying on a mat with sweat coating her face. Chizu sucked in a deep breath and kneeled down next to the mother, bringing her sleeve to wipe the poor woman's face. "Everything is going to be okay. We're going to take you to the hospital," she said in the calmest voice she could manage. The mother nodded her head quickly and glanced nervously at her husband and child.

"We thought it would be good to call you first before going. Maybe we could save a trip to this village's hospital," she said, voice breaking at the end. Chizu shook her head at the woman's idea. "We aren't back home. We have an actual hospital we can use now. C'mon let's get you up," Chizu said as she and the husband pulled the woman to her feet. The woman was ready to pop out a baby, and if Masao had allowed it, Chizu would have prepared to help the woman give birth. Her father denied the idea though, and told Chizu to escort her to the hospital.

It has been little over a week since the Shinoda moved to the village, and still everyone is hesitant to use any facilities that Hashirama offered to them, including the hospital.

"Can we even trust them? The people at the hospital, I mean," the woman panted as the three of them trudged through the home. Chizu sucked in a deep breath, and nodded her head. "Of course. The Senju run most of the hospital and they are said to be very skilled in medical ninjutsu." That's what her father said, she wasn't sure if it was true, but she had to calm down the woman somehow.

The walk to the hospital was probably one of the most excruciating walks Chizu ever had to take. It was slow, and the busy streets they had to take did not help. Everyone was in their own world as the three walked through the village. They didn't lift one eye to the poor pregnant woman, and the two-people helping her to the hospital. It made Chizu feel even more disconnected with the village.

Once the trio finally made it to the hospital, the woman was quickly taken to an empty room. Chizu trailed slowly behind, not sure whether or not she should stick around. This was her first time in a hospital. As weird as it sounds, they didn't have facilities like this back home. If someone needed medical services they would usually visit the home of someone who specialized in medicine. That person would have a room dedicated to treating people and everything would go fine.

Standing outside the room the woman and her husband were in, Chizu kicked at the ground. They will be okay, right? That's what her father said.

"Do you need assistance?"

Chizu jumped slightly and spun around. Standing there was Tobirama Senju.

"Tobirama! No, I don't need any help… I was just here for…" Chizu said, trailing off. She spun back around and watched as a doctor entered the room. She bit her lip, feeling herself get more nervous. "The woman in there is going to give birth. I'm just nervous…" she sighed. Tobirama stepped forward, so that he was standing beside the nervous girl. "Our doctors in this village are highly skilled. You have no reason to be like this," he said glancing at her.

"If you don't have any business here, then I suggest you leave. You'll only get in the way," Tobirama said bluntly. Chizu snorted and nodded her head. "I guess you're right," she laughed and the Senju gestured for Chizu to follow him out the hospital. The pair have bumped into each other a couple of times since meeting. Always by accident, Chizu assumed.

They entered the streets and Tobirama took notice of Chizu's frown. The streets are a hassle to get through, but once you live here for a while, you learn how to maneuver through them. Taking the lead, Tobirama reached for Chizu's hand and pulled her along, becoming a shield for the girl.

Chizu was caught off by the act, but chose not to say anything as they walked down the street. She noticed that as people caught sight of Tobirama they moved to the side. It was impressive to see that a busy street could catch attention of someone like him and move to the side. If only they would do that for a pregnant woman.

She wondered if grabbing her hand was really necessary though. If people were going to move aside for Tobirama, then they would have been fine. He wouldn't have to become the person who would take all the pushing and bumps.

She was probably overthinking it.

He ended up leading her to a teashop. As she joined his side, and slipped her hand from his grasp, immediately the barrier was broken and people began pushing and shoving her. Maybe in order to be protected she needed to be in physical contact with him after all.

"If you decided to get me tea, then can we hurry up and get inside?" She asked as a man shoved her. Tobirama narrowed his eyes at the guy, and nodded his head. "Yes, let's hurry inside," he muttered, opening the door to let her in first.

"This is why I just use the roofs when you aren't around," Chizu sighed as she rubbed her shoulder. Tobirama's eyes lit up as he directed the girl to a table with his hand at the lower part of her back. "When I'm not around? You're getting quite brave here," he chuckled. Chizu grinned and sat down at the table, across from Tobirama. "You aren't so scary, you know," she teased, leaning towards him.

Despite the teashop being as loud as outside, the two didn't even notice. They were leaning in, close enough to hear what the other said. And if they couldn't hear, then they would resort to reading each other's lips, which created a sort of intimacy between them.

"E-excuse me— "

"Just give us water," Tobirama said, waving off the waiter. Chizu snapped out of her trance, and pouted slightly. "I wanted cinnamon buns…" she muttered.

"And that," Tobirama ordered.

Immediately the pair were drawn back into each other. It was weird to feel a disconnection with the village, yet be able to feel drawn to someone who helped create it. Maybe Tobirama was someone who could help her feel more at home here. It was a nice thing to think about, and brought some comfort. He would certainly help… as a friend.

"Has your clan been adjusting well?" Tobirama asked. Chizu bit her lip and scratched the side of her head. "Everyone is still having trouble. It will take more than a week for us settle in completely. My father is doing quite well though. He's very… enthusiastic about the move. Hopefully, it will encourage everyone else to follow suit," she nodded. The water was brought to the table. Why did they come to a teashop if they were just going to order water?

"As expected. Your clan did a big move. How do you feel though?" Tobirama asked, taking a sip of his water right after. His eyes never left Chizu as she shifted in her seat. "I'm trying to see what my father sees. The village is so big though, I feel like I'm going to drown in it," she admitted. The cinnamon buns arrived and immediately she took one, stuffing it in her mouth as her eyes lowered.

"I won't let you drown."

Chizu's eyes popped back up to Tobirama.

She felt her cheeks heat up, and she covered her mouth with her hand. "Thank you…" she mumbled, and swallowed the food.

* * *

"I have to attend a meeting. Be safe on your way back home," Tobirama said. Chizu nodded her head. She always enjoyed these unplanned hangouts with Tobirama. They made her day go by quicker. "Until next time," she smiled and Tobirama gave a slight smirk, something she wasn't quite used to. Chizu could feel her face heat up and the Senju took notice of this, making his smirk grow even more. Before anything else could be said, he turned around quickly and disappeared into the busy street, leaving the girl alone.

The absence of Tobirama immediately left Chizu feeling lonely. It was hard for her to admit that she was already starting to, uncharacteristically, feel clingy. He was the first person to make a connection with, and at the end of every unplanned… date… left her feeling more strongly towards him. She knows she shouldn't allow herself to behave and feel this way, but in a foreign place she couldn't help it.

It wasn't like she had friends within her clan anymore. They all stayed behind with her mother. So, meeting Tobirama was for the good. Maybe there meeting was a gift sent from her mother.

She just wished that the desperate feeling in the pit of her stomach wasn't there.

Suddenly, her senses spiked. She could feel the hair on her arm slowly rise and she quickly turned around. There was no one there in sight, but she could feel them.

It was a familiar feeling, and she grew anxious.

"Is there… is there something you need, Uchiha?" She asked, eyes darting around. Chizu hasn't seen or even heard mention of Madara since first meeting him. In all honestly, he had completely vanished from her mind.

She heard leaves rustle and her eyes darted to the trees. There, she watched as a single hand popped out from the mess of branches and leaves. The hand pushed away of what was blocking, revealing Madara Uchiha's face. At that moment, Chizu remembered her status. She is the daughter of clan leader, Masao Shinoda. She needs to hold herself high and not let someone such as him intimidate her.

She straightened herself and watched as Madara stared down at her. No interest was held in his eyes, and she could feel the same towards him. He was just an Uchiha to her.

"Do you two enjoy ruining the beginning of my evening?" He asked. His brows were pointed down, showing his disdain. His question left Chizu confused.

"What are you—"

"You and that fool come here and just stare at each other, almost every evening. It is the most agonizing thing to witness," he snapped.

Chizu's eyes widened and she pressed her hands against her cheeks. She could feel them heat up, much to her displeasure. "I'm sorry if Tobirama and I bother you so much, but you aren't forced to watch us stare at each other. If you had a brain you would go find a different tree to go hide up in," she spat. Madara rolled his eyes in response and looked away.

"Why are you even here? This is my clan's side of the village," she questioned, allowing herself to visibly get angry.

"I don't need to tell you anything," he said, eyes snapping back to her. It made chills go down her back and she found herself falling into his dark orbs. She had heard stories of the red eyes that the Uchiha possess, and she couldn't find anything scarier than that. Just a single glance at them and they can capture you. The girl looked away, nervous of what she might see next.

"—Shinoda," he scoffed.

Chizu sucked in a deep breath, and smiled forcefully. This wasn't the first time dealing with someone that held such a high and mighty attitude, but Madara irked her. He irked her to the very core, and she didn't know how to deal with it. Maybe it was because she felt threatened by him. His chakra was strong, and unlike Hashirama's or Tobirama's it felt dark to her.

"If that's how feel then fine. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Uchiha," she said storming off.

 **Whattup guys.**

 **Second chapter wow.**

 **A little rough, but I wanted to get it out there. Thank you so much for reading this haha.**

 **please remember to leave a review.**

 **Don't mean to sound like some needy fanfic writer person or WHATEVA, but it helps bruh. Anyways, until next time.**

 **See yaaaaa!**


	3. Chapter 3

"Who exactly are you waiting for, Chizu?"

Masao watched as his daughter stood in front of the window. She was standing so stiff, she nearly resembled a statue. Never in his life had he seen his daughter act this way. It was amusing to him, and it brought some comfort at the same time.

"Tobirama… is—you know who's coming! I told you yesterday!" Chizu said as she turned around to face her father. Her cheeks became flustered as she watched Masao snicker. He approached his daughter, smiling widely. "If you stand by the window like that he will think you are weird. Just sit down and relax," he said, ushering his daughter to a nearby table. He pulled out a chair and forced her to plop down on it.

When the opportunity came for Chizu to start helping her father lead the clan, she never stopped. It gave Masao pride to see his daughter develop strong leadership abilities. It told him that he didn't have to worry about the clan after his time had passed, that Chizu would take care of it, maybe even better than him. But, as she grew Masao noticed that she began to neglect her social life. It made him worry that Chizu would be alone after he left this world.

So, when he learned that Tobirama had started to become part of Chizu's daily schedule, it gave him hope. Whether or not this developed into a romantic relationship did not matter. As long as Chizu didn't find herself alone in the future.

"Are you nervous?" Masao asked suddenly. Chizu shifted in her chair so she could look out the window. "No, why should I? We're only hanging out," she muttered, but her father could see through her. Her leg was bouncing furiously, and her fingers tapped against the wooden table. She gave it all away.

Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door and Masao sighed.

"The fool doesn't seem to know that we can sense him. He's been standing at the door for 4 minutes now. He must be as nervous as you."

"I suddenly don't feel like going. Can you tell him I'm busy with clan meetings?" Chizu asked, looking up at her dad. He shook his head though.

"I want you to relax and have fun today. Try your best to forget everything, okay? I'll handle the affairs today," Masao said as he pulled Chizu up from the chair. He dragged her to the door and swung it open, revealing Tobirama. He looked the same, but his hair looked neater, as if he put effort into combing it.

"Ah, you must be him! I'm Masao Shinoda, pleasure to meet you!"

Tobirama stuck out his hand to shake. "It is nice to meet you. I apologize for not being there to welcome you and your clan—"

"I didn't notice your absence at all! No need to apologize!"

Chizu choked on her breath and watched as Tobirama blinked his eyes in surprise.

Masao had the habit of being blunt. It made things easier when it came to clan meetings because he never had to beat around the bush, but it came off… as rude in other occasions. Chizu brought herself between Tobirama and her father, with her hand resting on Tobirama's chest. She started to push him out the door. "We should get going now—"

She was cut by a deep chuckle and she felt vibrations from underneath her hand.

It was something she didn't hear often, and when she did, it brought a strange comfort.

She turned around to face Tobirama and watched as his shoulders shook slightly. His eyes were closed and a small grin decorated his face. If Chizu was allowed to exaggerate a little, then that was the most beautiful sight she saw this week. Even Masao was caught in a trance by it.

"I'm glad my absence didn't prove a hindrance to your welcoming, Masao."

"Of—of course! You two should, um, get going now!" Masao said, stumbling on his words. His face flushed slightly and he turned to his daughter. Chizu nodded her head, and resumed pushing Tobirama out. "I'll see you later tonight! Bye!" Chizu yelled out as her and Tobirama finally made it out the door. The door was slammed behind them.

"So, where are we headed today? Are we going to the teashop again?" Chizu asked.

Tobirama shook his head as they both walked down the road. "No, not today," he answered with a slight smirk. Chizu couldn't help but smile in return. Her cheeks began to heat up and she looked away in embarrassment. "Well, it better be good then," she said playfully.

"Oh?" Tobirama asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Mhm!"

* * *

Tobirama ended up leading Chizu to a grassy field. The area was wide and far apart with one single bench for use. The place was quite plaining and simple, but Chizu was head over heels for it. The area was nice and quiet, different from the busy teashop they always went to.

It also reminded her of home.

"I love it. I can actually hear the birds chirping," she laughed softly. Tobirama avoided her eyes, feeling unable to meet with them.

"I notice how tense you are when we go out in the town. I thought that this would be better for you," Tobirama said as he scratched his cheek. Chizu sat down on the bench and looked down at her lap. "You noticed that? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make our… um… dates… difficult to plan out—"

"Don't be foolish!" Tobirama exclaimed as he sat down on the bench. His ears were starting to turn red as he heard the word "date".

"There is nothing wrong with trying new locations. If I can find a place that's more suited to your tastes then I won't hesitate to bring you there," Tobirama huffed. He crossed his arms over his chest and stared straight ahead. He was too stubborn to look at Chizu.

Chizu wrapped her arms around Tobirama's arm, leaning onto him slightly. She closed her eyes, content with everything surrounding her.

"I never knew you could be so nice," Chizu whispered playfully. Tobirama chuckled and shook his head as he leaned into Chizu as well.

"You're being quite—"

But, Tobirama's words were cut off by a puff of smoke appearing in front of the two. Immediately, Tobirama pulled away and they were separated. As the smoke dispersed a ninja was revealed, kneeling on the grass with their head low.

"Lord Hashirama requests your presence!" The ninja said.

Tobirama narrowed his eyes. He side-glanced over to Chizu who stayed quiet. He had a duty to fullfill unfortunately. There was nothing he could do about it. Later, he will have to give his brother an earful about interrupting him, after he explicitly told him not to.

"I understand. You may go now," Tobirama muttered, trying his best to hide his annoyance.

The ninja nodded his head and a puff of smoke appeared. After it dispersed, the ninja was gone and Chizu was talking again.

"Well, this didn't last very long…" she huffed. Tobirama nodded his head in agreement. "I'm sorry this happened. There are many things in which my brother needs help on and I must provide as much assistance as I can." Chizu bit her lip, suddenly feeling guilty about her complaint. If the roles were switched she would most certainly drop everything to go help her father.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to complain," Chizu whispered. Tobirama waved off her apology and stood up from the bench. "Next time, there won't be an interruption. I'll make sure of it," Tobirama promised. He casted one last glance at Chizu and she caught his eyes softening. When Chizu blinked her date was gone and she was alone.

A few moments had passed and she finally relaxed. She leaned her head back and released a dramatic sigh. Now she had to return home and face the embarrassment of her date ending too quickly. Maybe it would be better if she just stayed here. Tobirama could possibly finish up with whatever Hashirama needed help on and return here. Should she wait?

Chizu moved so that she could lie on the bench. She rested her hands on her chest and stared up at the sky. She remembered spending most of her free time doing this. It gave her the chance to catch her breath and destress from all the work she does. But, it would be a lie for Chizu to say she wasn't at all lonely during those times.

Getting the chance to spend time with Tobirama, though too brief, gave her the chance to kill the loneliness.

The wind whipped, catching Chizu's attention. The girl sat up from the bench with a low groan escaping her lips. Maybe it'll be too cold to hangout here. She will just have to suck up her pride and go back home.

Standing up from the bench, Chizu sighed and began heading home when a shiver ran down her spine. The hair on her arm stood up and she felt eyes on her.

"Why is it that I feel this way when you are around?" Chizu questioned. The words weren't meant to escape though, and her eyes widened as she quickly slapped a hand over her mouth.

"How am I supposed to know why a twig like you shivers?" A snarky voice questioned. Chizu grunted and turned to face Madara. He was standing behind the bench.

"Fine, forget that question. Why are you even here?" Chizu asked with her arms crossed. Madara blinked his eyes in surprise and smirked. "Believe it or not, Twig, but I too live in this village. I can go wherever I please," he answered as he raised his chin.

"And you just so happen to appear in places where I am?" Chizu asked tilting her head. This man's every movement got under her skin. It was annoying that he didn't have to do much too. She shouldn't let herself get visibly angry either. This isn't a good look for the daughter of a clan leader.

"If you're trying to flatter yourself then don't. I have no interest chasing around girls like you," Madara answered. His lips began to curl, expecting the girl to get angry and lash out at him. But, instead she lowered her head, refusing to meet with his eyes. It's not like he isn't used to girls avoiding eye contact with him, but he expected different from her.

"No, that's not what I'm trying to do," Chizu muttered. She sighed and raised her head. "My father brought our clan to this village with the hope of bettering… a situation we were facing. Arguing with you… the leader of the Uchiha, a potential ally, isn't going to help us," Chizu said.

"I don't want to argue with you. I want to work with you, Madara—"

"Who says I will let a clan such as yours work with mine?" Madara questioned. He didn't come here to speak about clans and business. He came to annoy the girl that Tobirama seems to fancy.

"My clan is not weak if that's what you're implying—"

"I don't have to imply—"

"STOP CUTTING ME OFF!" Chizu yelled. Her cheeks flushed as her hands balled into fists. "I don't know why you're trying to get a ruse out of me, but I suggest you stop," she huffed, trying to catch her breath. "If you don't want to work with my clan then that's fine, but you don't have to be disrespectful."

Madara scoffed, "You have no power to be telling me what I can or cannot do, Shinoda. I suggest you tread carefully when speaking to and or around me," he said, voice lowering. Chizu glared and stepped around the bench to reach Madara. Her head barely met at his chest, but his tall frame didn't scare her at all. The sight of a small girl glaring up at him amused the Uchiha. He felt compelled to pinch her face, but he fought against it. It probably be weird.

"I've dealt with many hard-asses who think that just because their balls are low that they can treat me like shit. I'm not just some girl in the background of my father's rule. I know how to handle myself, and I won't let someone like you… a brown nosed, runt, whose voice is the only thing that has dropped, try and put me in my place."

Chizu glared up at Madara, watching as his eyes widened slightly at the realization of what she said. Before he could open his mouth to fire back at her, she pushed past him, knocking her shoulder against his arm. She had no interest in hearing what he had to say. He wasn't going to be involved with the future of the Shinoda, so why even bother? He was just another typical man that Chizu had no time for.

* * *

"Can you pass me that scroll over there?"

Chizu reached for a red colored scroll and quickly handed it to her father. The minute she got home she charged into his study and demanded that he allow her to supervise him as he worked. To make sure he was actually working, of course. Also, because she needed to keep her mind from going back to the disaster date and Madara.

"So, I take it the date didn't end well?" Masao asked as he scanned the scroll. It was exactly the one he was looking for.

"That is of no concern at the moment. What is more important is that we ready you for the meeting between the other clan leaders," Chizu muttered. She scratched her nose.

"I can't believe you withheld this information from me. Were you just going to go tomorrow without me?" She asked. Masao nodded his head. "Duh, I'm not going to sit in a meeting for two hours while you and that Tobi-whatever stare at each other—"

"Be serious."

Masao sighed and rolled up the scroll, "You work so hard, Chizu. But, sometimes… I worry that you work _too_ hard. We've faced many difficult situations in the most recent times, and I want you to take a rest. That's all." Masao scratched the back of his head, feeling nervous about the fight his daughter was going to put up.

"How else am I supposed to forget about what happened if I'm just lounging around? I need work, and this clan is my future. I can't take any breaks," Chizu whispered. The dates with Tobirama were proving to be a distraction, she shouldn't have allowed herself to get caught up in them. Because she did her father was able to easily hide important information from her.

"Chizu…"

"Judging from invitation that was sent, the meeting will be focused on new policies and such. We should be careful, and watch out that they don't enforce anything that could prove a hindrance to us."

Chizu stood up from the floor and bowed slightly to her father before leaving his study. He didn't say anything on her way out, and for the rest of the night.

* * *

 **Hellooooo, long time no see.**

 **I hope you enjoy. Leave a review if you want!**

 **until next time!**

 **See yaaaaaa**


End file.
